


Little Red (VincentxReader)

by KionKat



Series: Boyfriend to Death One Shots [7]
Category: Boyfriend to Death (Visual Novels)
Genre: Abuse, Gaslighting, Horror, Mental Abuse, Multi, Physical Abuse, Psychological Trauma, Rape/Non-con Elements, Romance, Torture, Trauma, Twisted Romance, dubcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:40:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22805017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KionKat/pseuds/KionKat
Summary: A short Little Red Riding Hood au
Series: Boyfriend to Death One Shots [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1639462
Kudos: 12





	Little Red (VincentxReader)

You clung desperately to the small basket of food you held in your hands, scanning the woods for the cause of the noise you had just heard. Yet there seemed to be no one there, except you. A chill of fear crept up your spine as you pulled your red cloak tighter around you and walked at a brisker pace.

You didn't know why your grandmother had insisted on living this deep in the woods. The woods she lived in were said to be haunted, and cursed with creatures larger than they should be that feasted on and violated humans. You had remember coming here as a child and having a feeling that someone, something, was watching you-and it seemed still that feeling persisted.

You heard a growl from the brush in the woods beside you, and you broke out into a run. Whatever it was, you didn't want it to catch you. You checked your phone's gps only to see that your signal had been cut out completely; you were running blind.

You decided to cut through the woods, going only off memory to guide your path. Your nostrils were filled with the warm, sweet smell of caramelized apples. You were getting close, oh so close to freedom.

Whatever had been chasing you, if there had been something there, decided to desist as you stumbled into a small clearing. A recognizable cottage sat dead in the middle, small windows illuminated by what you distinguished to be Candle light. You let out a cry of relief, falling to your knees and allowing yourself to rest.

You paced to the door, throwing it open happily. "Grandmother! It's me, (y/n)..." your voice trailed off as a foreboding feeling washed over you, making you wretch in fear. The sight was normal, but something was off. Your grandmother was nowhere in sight, and the cottage was quiet of life except for you. You placed your basket down, closing the door and shaking your head.

You assumed you were simply being paranoid because of your experience just moments ago. Your grandmother must be foraging, or something, you thought. Even if it seemed slightly irrational, it was better than being scared of something unknown.

You walked to one of the three side rooms, opening it and smiling with nostalgia. This was your room that your grandmother had made for you. You had spent much of your childhood in there; it felt safe, and warm.

You threw yourself onto the bed, cuddling up against the blankets that carried a familiar scent. You let out a soft sigh, taking deep breaths as sleep overtook your tired body. 

________

When you awoke, you were greeting with a loud crash that caused your body to shoot up. You felt your muscles freeze as you shook, breath heavy. You immediately discerned that it was not, in fact, your grandmother. The footsteps were heavy, the ones of a large man, or perhaps a thing. They approached your bedroom door, its shadow casting itself inside. You scooted back as far as you could on your bed, clinging to your blanket with tears in your eyes. "W-Who are you?" you stuttered, voice wavering. 

The door creaked open, revealing a silhouette of the intruder. He was a large man, Tall and muscular. His chest was bare, littered with rough scars from what seemed to be a bear or wolf attack. The man himself was rather wolfish; with an unsettling smirk, hairy chest and arms, and even large wolf ears on the top of his head. He was halfway wolf, halfway man. 

It took all the will you had in you not to piss your pants right then and there. You felt hot tears fall down your face as he walked closer. "Name's Vincent. And I was hoping you would help me, sweet stuff!"

You whined, shaking as you tried to back away further only to hit the back of the bed frame. You made yourself look as small as possible. "Go away!" You cried. "You can't just break into people's houses!"</p

He chuckled, sliding onto your bed. "You're not listening, sweetheart." His voice was coated with a thick southern drawl. You saw that as well as ears, he came with a large bushy tail that twitched rapidly in some sort of excitement. "See, I'm gonna to change soon. And a pretty little (boy/girl) like you will do so nicely for me," he bit his lip, looking your body. His eyes violated you, undressing you in his mind and fucking you. You felt the lust radiating off of him, and an all new kind of fear came over you; although, it seemed to align with excitement. You glanced down at his pants, noticing his large bulge pressing desperately against its confines.

"What do I get in return?" You didn't take your eyes off of it, feeling a small bit of drool drip from the corner of your mouth. "Not that I'm going to help you." You looked away, blush on your face. You felt a sort of spell begin to overtake you. It was as if his own needs were rubbing off on you.

"You get to fuck me, little red." he growled with a large smirk. With a swift, blurry motion, he grabbed you by your wrists and held you against the frame of the bed. You gasped, struggling against him earnestly with a cry. He licked his teeth, which were canine like in nature.

"Let me go!" You cried, kicking your legs at him. He grunted as your shoes came into contact with his body, raising one hand from your wrist and wrapping it around your neck. He squeezed on the veins around your windpipe, cutting off blood flow. It was an entirely new sensation, not at all painful, yet inhibiting. You felt an involuntary moan escape your lips as he squeezed harder.

"You want me to fuck you," he used his free hand, using it to pull up your shirt despite your slaps and claws. You looked away with shame, both physically unable to admit your desire to him, or emotionally to yourself. It was disgusting. A stranger, intruder in your home-an animal, at that- was about to violate you in your childhood bed, and yet a strong desire to be fucked overcame your survival instincts. "I can smell it on you, don't try to fuckin deny it." He released your neck, using his hands to rip off your bottoms with little effort. You covered your face as he pulled your (panties/boxers) away, revealing your sensitive parts to him. "See? You're aroused, you cute little slut." he smirked down at your body, taking one large finger and pressing it into your opening. You shuddered, letting off a soft moan as you contracted your muscles around him. It was an entirely new sensation, rough yet sensual at the same time. He pressed another finger into you, and then a third, until four fingers stretched your hole wide for him. You forgot your position, you allowed yourself to feel good from the stranger's touch. He pulled his fingers out of you, making you wince from the lost of contact. He finally pulled out his member, tip already dripping with precum. Your eyes were wide from the sheer size, doubtful it would even fit. It was begging for the squeeze of your walls and the warmth of your body, throbbing from anticipation as Vincent rubbed his large cock against your hole teasingly.

"Beg for it." He growled, pressing his tip against your entrance. You growled, clenching your fists. You shook your head defiantly, crossing your arms. grabbed your ankles, pushing them up near your head and spreading them wide.

"Fine." He said as he harshly began shoving his length inside of you. You cried out, tears again forming in your eyes. "Wait! Slow!" You cried as he practically ripped your virgin (pussy/ass) apart with his cock. You had never felt such pain, but the pain only lasted for a few minutes after the initial thrusts. Your screams turned to moans as he violated your body. His growls mixed with your choirs of moans as he slammed into you.

"Fuck yeah. You're so tight." He howled, digging his nails into your legs. You huffed, body heating up from a upcoming orgasm. You felt your body close to spasming, and you were unable to hold back anymore.

"Don't stop sir! Don't stop fucking me!" you cried, whining as he began pounding harder. "Didn't plan on it."

You felt soft spasms run throughout your body, until your entire body spasmed with a rush of dopamine that rendered you into a moaning mess with a vocabulary involving only one word;"Yes!" As you tightened around him, he came deeply inside of you with a large huff. Your insides filled with his warm seed, a feeling that you savored as you came. He pulled out, cracking his knuckles and looking outside. You watched at he stared at the full moon, just nearly at its peak in the sky. It illuminated his handsome, scarred face.

"What...are you?" You whispered, watching him with an unwavering glance. He stood, glancing at you with a wide smirk.

"I'm a fuckin animal." He said with a cocky tone. Without another word, he began towards the door. "Maybe see ya next full moon."

"Wait, Vincent-" before you could come after him, he bolted out of the cottage, leaving no time for you to follow behind. You saw not where he went. But for the rest of the night you heard grim howls and the horrific cries of the animal's victims.


End file.
